


Blindfold Training?

by xyeolx61



Series: Katanas vs Mantra [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fight Training, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyeolx61/pseuds/xyeolx61
Summary: Roronoa Zoro has the idea to train with you  so he can discover every secret of this unknown power.But blindfolds are too sexy to use them just for training...





	Blindfold Training?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part to "Is this real life? Roronoa Zoro can't sleep at night? " I was going to write only one fanfic but I could not hold myself when it comes to Roronoa Zoro... Hope you enjoy the read!! :)

"I have been thinking" Zoro starts as he opens his eyes, "that maybe we can train together. You will train your mantra and I will try to get to know how to beat it"

You look up at him from your book and smile when you see his tanned naked torso exposed to the sunlight. When did he took his t-shirt off? You have been sitting between his legs all the time. Since you two started whatever you are having right now, your days have passed with you two sitting on the deck, Zoro sleeping while you read a book but always around each other: you sitting between his legs, Zoro resting his head on your lap or whatever position feels comfortable for both of you.

"It can be funny" you assure him with a smile. "But are you sure you are not going to get angry if I win every single time?"

"Not even in your best dreams" He stands up and helps you, pushing you against him to kiss your lips softly. He undoes the bandana on his arm to tie it up around your eyes. "This is interesting... we should try this another time"

"This way you are going to blind me in every single way" you can't see him but you are sure he is smirking. You feel his lips on your neck before he lets go of you. You hold your breath, your head dizzy with just his lips. You close your eyes under the bandana and try to concentrate. Chopper, Luffy and Nami are watching you from the balustrade, Sanji is cooking in the kitchen and Robin is reading inside the cabin. It takes you longer to find Zoro, who is on his feet on the main post. You look up at him and smile widely.

"Found you"

He jumps, his katanas on their hands but you jump back a few meters before he attacks again. You are able to avoid each one of his attacks by jumping and running but you really want to try to attack him. He is going to attack your legs so you jump into the blades as you know they are turned around so he won't cut you. You quickly kick his chest and he falls back with a twirl to stand up again. He runs to you again but you jump and land on his back, your arms on his neck to choke him. He lets go of his blades and take your arms. You cannot fight him because he is much more stronger than you. He throws you away softly and you land on your feet in front of Nami.

"This is fucking war" Zoro says and you laugh. You jump to him again, avoiding his katanas until you make him fall with a low kick.

"OII!!!" he shouts when he is stands up. "Really"

"Do you need help, Zoro?" Luffy asks.

"Don't you dare to come in between" You climb the ropes to the main post and he follows but he is much faster. He takes your feet and pulls you down but you hit his head with your other feet so he lets go of you. "How are you able to see where you are going?"

"I'm just that good" you laugh and jump to the main post. He follows you closer and you start fighting under everyone's interested sight. Zoro manages to hit you a couple of times but he is doing no harm to you. As you fight, things are starting to get intense between the two. You can feel his frustration in every one of his hits and he is hitting harder each time but your kicks are also making him suffer a hard time. You kick him so hard on his chest that he fells from the main post and lands on his back on the floor. You jump to the deck, lading with each of your feet on the sides of his head. He takes one of your legs and push you down to the floor but you are faster than him and kick his chest with the other leg. He groans in pain but he does not let go of your leg. He pushes you down and you are not able to resist as he is much stronger than you. He positions himself on top of you and presses his bulge against your butt. Your mantra suddenly goes blank and you are not able to feel anything but his body on top of yours. He has one of your arms on twisted on his back, hovering you with his body so he can reach your ears.

"I win" he whispers but you are not going to let things go so easily.

"Are you going to try to fuck Enel next time you see him? Because that's now going to work" you ask him and you give a hard nudge on his back to get rid of him.

Without his weight on top of you, you are able to move even when he stills holds your arm. You start throwing kicks to where you think he is now because you power is still blind. He lets go of you but you are not able to concentrate, you are getting nervous because you know he is going to attack but you don't know from where. You breath in and out slowly, trying to relax and it is already working. He is in your left, waiting to push you against the ropes behind you to tie you up. Just when he is about to push you, you jump behind him and you are the one who pushes him and tie his arms on the ropes with quickly moves.

"I fucking won" you whisper into his ear. "Looser"

You take the blindfold off before looking at him and smirking at the result. The image of Zoro with his arms tie up, smirking and shirtless is one of the best view in this world.

THAT WAS AMAZING!" Luffy screams as he runs to you. Chopper and the rest of the crew also show up. They cannot imagine this training would end up like this."Zoro, you should train harder"

"You know this is just practice" he says with that deep voice of him. "But I won't be this soft next time, I know you can handle harder"

"Whatever, I won" You walk to him to untie the rope but he breaks them just by pulling his arms apart. It leaves you speechless, he knows how to turn you on. He takes his katanas from the floor before he sits on one side.

"Zoro is angry~~" Luffy mocks him and the look of the green-haired-man is so scary that it gives all of you shivers down your spine. "Ugh"

~~~~

When you lay in bed after a long day, tired after the training/combat with Zoro, you feel your back cracking in pleasure. It's seems it has been days since your body felt the bed. They guys let you have a cabin just for two. It was actually a room to keep the weapons and the gunpowder and the cannonballs but Usopp made some boxes to keep them outside next to the cannons so you could have your privacy. It was actually a small room, enough to have a bed and your clothes kept on the side. It's was actually a surprise from the crew because they felt bad that you had to sleep in Zoro's small hammock.

"Finally" you say as you start rolling in the bed.

Zoro leaves his katanas next to the bed and starts stripping himself facing the door. He hasn't spoken much since the end of the training but he didn't seem angry with you. It was like he was studying everything that has happened. You can see his sexy back, how his muscles move slowly as he takes his haramaki off. It is actually strange he is taking his clothes off because he is always dressed up in case there is an emergency. He let his trousers fall down into the floor, takes his bandana off of his harm and finally turns around. The smirks on his face says it all.

"No way" you say but he keeps nodding. "Do you think I am going to let you blind me like that? It's scary"

"You will like it, I promise" He kneels on the bed on top of you, each of his legs on your sides. You let out a deep breath and touch his torso slowly. You love seeing him but maybe, just for one night...

"Okay" he grins widely and put the bandana around your head, covering your eyes. You are not sure how but he quickly turns you around and tie your hands on your back. "ZORO! I DIDN'T AGREE TO THAT"

"Give a try" he says with that deep voice of him. "If you don't like it I promise I will stop, okay?"

"Just one try" he gives you a small slap on your butt before he disappears from the bed.

Where the fuck is he? Did he leave you tied up like that for real? You suddenly feel something cold on your skin, slowly running down you arms. That's one of his katanas, you are sure. He is slowly caressing your body with it, the non-sharp part of it running through your legs before it reaches your shorts and cuts them open. You gasp at the surprise feeling of coldness of his blade against your skin. He keeps silence, the only sound in the room are your deep breaths and the steel against the skin of your butt. It's turning you on more than you think it would.

He kneels on top of you and takes you from your hips and arms so you are kneeling just in front of him your naked bottom against his bulge. He holds on your hair, softly pulling it to keep you closer. You feel the blade on your thighs before it goes up under your top. Even though you knew he was going to break it, you still gasp in surprise when he does. The coldness is rubbing on your nipples now, making you moan because this situation is really making you wet. It goes down to your tummy now, pressing you against him as he slowly push you down into the mattress. Now you are laying upside down with your butt up in the air for him. He opens your legs wider and you can feel the blade slowly touching the skin in your butt before it moves to another most sensitive place. He places between your legs and press the side against your clit, making you moan and a shiver run down your spine. He slowly rubs it against you, giving you a pleasure you didn't know a katana could give. He stops but he doesn't move from where he is, not even an inch, but you can hear him sniff.

"It tastes likes you" you cannot see him but you are sure he is smirking now.

You blush when you realize what he has done but you don't have much time left before you feel his mouth on your crotch. He eats you slowly, his tongue rolling inside you as his fingers play wonders on your clit. You are a moaning mess right now, your legs trembling under his touch. You don't even know your name by now and he has just started.

"ZORO!!" you scream his name when you feel his shaft pocking your entrance. He enters you slowly, holding on your hips with those huge hands you love. "Fucking fuck me!!"

He slowly thrust in and out, enjoying every feeling. He holds you closer to him and you can feel completely full right now, leaving you breathless. He starts thrusting into you, increasing the speed until he suddenly slides out of you with a low groan.

"Don't rush, Zoro" he mutters with the voice so deep you are afraid he might hurt himself. He turns you around with a quick movement, leaving you on your side. He puts one of your legs between his and the other one rests on his shoulder. He touches your thighs, making you crave for his dick again.

"Put it inside" you beg him but he only chuckles. His fingers press on your legs but it does not distract you from him entering you again. "Fuck.. take the blindfold off, please, I want to see you"

"No, you have been a very bad girl today, you don't deserve it" the way the words roll out of his mouth makes you even more thirsty for him.

His hands travel to you crotch and his fingers play with you, making you gasp for air as he fucks your inner walls. With your sight lost, you are overwhelmed with feelings. The touch of his fingers on your sensitive skin which is making a known heat building up in your stomach. You are not going to last long if he keeps going on like this. He stops just a second, to take your other leg and so it rests on his shoulder just like the other. He keeps the rhythm, thrusting hard into you. The deep groans coming from his mouth are also enchanting you, bringing you closer to the end. He bites your neck and shoulder, giving a trail of kisses to ease the pain of his teeth on your flesh.

"Zoro!!!" you moan his name and bite down your lips to avoid shouting.

"Cum for me" he whispers.

You roll your eyes back when he thrusts even harder into you, increasing the pain as you let your orgasm take control of your body. He suddenly pulls out and you feel hot drops falling on your body but you are not paying attention to that as you are out of your mind at his moment, your mind is flooded with pleasure and your body is trembling with it.

"Fuck" he groans. "I... Fuck..." He takes the blindfold off put you cannot look straight right now. Your head is spinning right now and you still need a few minutes to come down to Earth. "Are you okay?"

"Mmhmm" is the only answer you are able to give him. He turns you around a little bit so he can break the ropes that still holds your hands behind your back.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asks again but you nod and look at him with a smile. "You liked it that much, don't you?"

"Yessssss" he chuckles and gets up to grab a towel to clean you. "Mmmm you are sooooo good"

"It's like when you are drunk" he laughs, carefully cleaning your torso. "Come on, it's time to sleep"

You look for him in the room and find him dressing up again. He slowly puts his trousers on, the shirt, the haramaki and the bandana is the last thing. He brushes his hair with his hands before he takes the katanas.

"Where are you going?" you ask him as you get up of the bed.

"It's my turn to watch, I asked Chopper to cover me up for a few hours but I have to go now."

"I can go with you" you tell him but he shakes his head.

"It's cold outside, don't worry" he pecks your lips a couple of times before he walks to the door. He is going to walk out of the room but he turns around and looks at you dead in the eye. "I will win next time" he says, pointing one of his katanas at you. "I am sure I will"

You shake your head, a wide smile on your face as he finally walks out of the room laughing.


End file.
